Is it over
by nickelboi
Summary: Paige wants more from her relationship with Spinner but she learns that one Degrassi girl becomes pregnant.Fingers start to point at certain Degrassi boys. A paternity test is even given.Rated R for sexual content,rape,suicide.Plez R&R.
1. The Night

It's the week after winter break and all the couples are getting ready for the  
  
winter fling dance.  
  
Paige and Spin are planning on taking the crowns of the dance but, Paige might  
  
have something   
  
else in store for Spin.  
  
Spinner: Hey honey (kisses her on the lips) I can't wait till the dance can  
  
you?  
  
Paige:Course not hun.  
  
Spin: Good I'm going over Jimmy's house tonite to pick out our fly clothes for the dance. (kisses her and walks away from her)  
  
FYI: Ash, Paige and Hazel were talking about the upcoming designs for the dance.  
  
Ash: So what's goin on between you and Kyle???  
  
Paige: W-what nothing why?  
  
Ash: He's been staring you down since... forever.  
  
Paige: Oh yea I see. But I have my Spinner.  
  
Ash: At the sleepover last week you said your goin to dump him cause you never do anything.  
  
Paige: Yea but he's learning to cope with my bro and Marco dating now and I don't want to rush him.  
  
Hazel: Well whatever you do you better think quick before I get my hands on Kyle.  
  
Ash: Haze is right some other girl will have her paws on him and then you'll be verryy dissapointed.  
  
Paige: Yea your right I'll tell him tonite when he comes over.  
  
Night is here and Spinner pops up at Paiges house.  
  
Kisses Paige on the lips and sits on the couch.  
  
Paige: Spinner, hun I have something to tell yo-  
  
Spinner: Before you say anything remember what you said the other night well I think I'm ready.  
  
Paige: Ready?? Hold on you mean.... that?  
  
Spinner: Yea I mean Jimmy and Hazel have done it and your always felling left out when they talk so lets go.  
  
Paige: Ok.... well do you have.... you know.  
  
Spinner: Yea in my wallet.  
  
Paige: Ok but take it slow.  
  
Spin takes his hands up her bra and undoes her bra while feeling on chest and stroking her whole breast.  
  
Paige moans with passion while she unzips Spins his zipper and feels his length up and down. He lays her on the bed while he pulls her skirt down along with her panties and sticks two fingers into her backside.  
She turns around and tells him to keep going. He takes a small pack of gel and smears it around her hole. He puts the tip of his length to the hole and goes in a inch or two Paige winces a little and Spin thrust in all the way letting all 8 ½ inches in. She screams in terror and he rocks gently back and forth until he goes and she has the time of her life. The next morning Paige wakes up naked facing Spins naked body and her hand on her head.  
  
Paige: Spin honey?  
  
Spin: Yes my heavenly angel.  
  
Paige: What did we do last nite?  
  
Spin: Well if that's a condom in the trash then I think we did something all right.  
  
Paige: Really? Wow!  
  
Spinner: It felt great to me how bout you?  
  
Paige: Like a taste of heaven.  
  
Spin:(kisses her on the lips for a few seconds) Ok well I'm going to shower up and head out for work at the Dot ok honey bun?  
  
Paige: Ok.  
  
Paiges POV: Oh crap I forgot all about Kyle. I told the girls i was goin to dump Spin and now they'll think I'm a slut and I'm only keeping him for sex.  
  
Spinner: Ok see you later on tonight then?  
  
Paige: Sure ( they kiss and Spin walks out the door)  
  
Ring Ring Ring!  
  
Paige: Hello?  
  
Hazel: Hey Paige what happened last night?  
  
Paige: What do ya mean?  
  
Hazel: Between you and Spinner. Did you break up?  
  
Paige: Uhmm wel-  
  
Hazel: Don't tell me you and him are still a thing!  
  
Paige: Well lets just say that I've seen a side of him that I've never seen.  
  
Hazel: What does that mean girl? Wait don't tell me? NO you two couldn't have!  
  
HOW? WHERE? WHY?  
  
Paige: Well he said he wanted to go a step further and we did all night long.  
  
Plus i don't know why you askin all this you and Jimmy did it at least three times already.  
  
Hazel: Ok , but i need to know every waking detail!!!  
  
Paige: You will, but i need to shower up from last night so i'll meet you at the Dot around 1:30.  
  
Hazel: Cool girl check ya later.  
  
Paige: Bye Hon! 


	2. The News

(I don't own any Degrassi characters, settings, or titles they all belong to Degrassi TNG inc.)  
  
(Setting at the Dot café 1:35 p.m. )  
  
Paige: Hey Haze.  
  
Hazel: Hey so remember you promised tell me everything.  
  
Paige: Ok ok calm down any way we had a talk and he said he was ready to commit to a steady  
  
relationship and that he was ready to take it to the next level.  
  
Hazel: That's every girls dream to have a man like that.  
  
Paige: Yeah I know. (Blushing)  
  
Spinner: May I have take your orders?  
  
Paige: Hey honey (she stands up and gives him a hug) how about two hamburgers and fries for  
  
me and Haze.  
  
Hazel: I'm on a diet I'll take a side of fries and a coke.  
  
Paige: Since when you haven't an inch of fat on you.  
  
Hazel: Trust me you just don't know.  
  
Spinner: Ok got ( whispering ) by the way its on the house.  
  
Both: Thanks.  
  
Hazel: Ash has been getting real sick lately.  
  
Paige: Yea I heard. The nurse said she'd been there four times last week throwing up.  
  
Hazel: when I called her this morning she said her parents are taking her to the doctor.  
  
Paige: Good cause it seems like she needs one.  
  
(Hey Ya ringing on Paiges' cell phone)  
  
Paige: Excuse me haze be right back.  
  
Paige: Hello.   
  
Ash( on phone): Paige (crying) I have terrible news.  
  
Paige: What is it?   
  
Ashley: I just found out.  
  
Paige: What hon.  
  
Ash: I'm pregnant. (sobbing)  
  
Paige: What! When! Who?!  
  
(Click!)  
  
Paige: Hazel where's Ashley's doctor?  
  
Hazel: over on 19th and Somerset rd why?  
  
Paige: Ash is pregnant! I'll leave Spin a note tellin him where I am.  
  
Hazel: What are you kiddin me?!  
  
Paige: lets go!  
  
( Hazel and Paige arrive at the Doctors office finding Ashley laying on the office couch.)  
  
Paige: What is going on Ash?  
  
Ash: I don't know why it happened! Why me I can see Manny but not me!  
  
Hazel: Who is the... dad?  
  
Ash: I don't know?!  
  
Paige: Craig. Jimmy?  
  
Ash: I don't know. (Sobbing loudly)  
  
Paige: Hold on I gotta call Spin.  
  
Ash: Noo! Please noone else.  
  
Paige: Why it's Spinner we can trust him.  
  
Ash: Please no.  
  
Paige: (looking at her cell phone clock) 4:42 I got to go meet Spin at my house soon. Haze you  
  
goin to stay here?  
  
Hazel: Yea I'll get a ride with Ash's parents.  
  
Paige: Ok. See ya Ash everything will be fine trust me.  
  
Ash: Thanks for coming I'll call you later.  
  
(5:30 p.m. Saturday Spinner meets Paige at her house)  
  
Spin: Hey muffin. (pecks her on the lips)  
  
Paige: Hey honey.(plainly)  
  
Spinner: What's up? You've been actin weird since you left the Dot.  
  
Paige: Ash is pregnant but she doesn't know by who.  
  
Spin: Whoa that's deep.  
  
Paige: I just hope she'll be alright.  
  
Spinner: Ash is a tough girl she'll make it thru.  
  
Spinner: So any way where are your parents?   
  
Paige: Out of town at a marriage retreat until next Sunday.  
  
Spinner: Mind if I stay over tonite?  
  
Paige: No prob.  
  
Spin: Cool so what do you want to do?  
  
Paige: What ever I guess.  
  
Spin: How about you know? (Smirking)  
  
Paige: How can you even think of a thing like that! Ash is pregnant now and all you can think  
  
about is sex!  
  
Spinner: Sorry. Ok well how bout we just order Chinese and watch some flicks maybe chick  
  
flicks if it pleases you.  
  
Paige: I love that idea.  
  
(11:30 that night)  
  
Paige: Ready to hit the sack?  
  
Spinner: (yawning) yea I didn't get hardly any sleep last night? (snickering)  
  
Paige: There you go again.  
  
Dylan: Will you two lovebirds keep it done in there tonight? Some people have to get some  
  
sleep.  
  
Paige: Sure Dyl. You inviting Marco over tonight?  
  
Dylan: Nah. His rents won't let him because Cinco de mayo is coming up.  
  
Paige: Ok see ya in the morning.  
  
Spinner: (closing the bedroom door) You heard the guy lets keep it quiet and get some sleep.  
  
Paige: Yea, but I'm shocked over Ash's news. Next time we have to promise to be careful.   
  
Spinner: Promise.  
  
(Sunday: Craig, Sean, Spin, and Jimmy are playing two on two basketball at the recreation  
  
center) 


	3. Word on the Street

( Sunday 12:34 p.m. Emery Recreation center)  
  
Jimmy: Hey guys what's up?  
  
Spin: nothin much. Well....  
  
Craig: well what?  
  
Spin: lets just say I stayin' on third base.  
  
Sean: what you and Paige had sex?!  
  
Craig: your lying right? You of all people.  
  
Spin: what do you mean me of all people. Of course I've I've been around a few times.  
  
Jimmy: yea right. Man I bet Marco can get more girls than you.  
  
All: ooohhhh!  
  
Spin: Man shut up are we goin to play or what?  
  
Jimmy: I got Craig.  
  
Sean: I get Mr. Big "pimp."  
  
All: (laughing)   
  
Emma: what's that I heard about Spin and Paige?  
  
Manny: probably a lie to get his friends to think he's the man. You saw how he acted when Jimmy   
  
and Hazel admitted they were doin it.  
  
Emma: that sounds familiar (rolling her eyes at Manny)  
  
Manny: Please don't go there Em, I already told you I apoligized.  
  
Emma: I know, but whats up with Ash lately? When nurse O' Rose told me take her weekly nurse  
  
attendance down to the office Ashley's name was on there for almost all the week.  
  
Manny: I don't know girl, but forget about the down news lets talk about what were goin' to buy  
  
from the mall for the Spring Fling dance.  
  
Em: yea. What's your schedule for next year?  
  
Manny: 1st per: English- Ms. Smith  
  
2nd per: D.C. history/ Keyboarding   
  
3rd per: 10th grade chorus: Mrs. Fowlin-Parker  
  
4th per: Biology(int)- Ms. Rountree  
  
5th per: Lunch  
  
6th per: Geometry- Mr. Kim  
  
7th per: Spanish ll- Mrs. Cuantez  
  
Em: The same except for 7th and 1st I have English team where all your english, P.E., Art, and  
  
History classes are teaching the same thing at the same time.  
  
Manny: Advanced class right?  
  
Emma: Yea I guess.(she said quietly)  
  
Manny: well I don't know what's better seeing Jimmy and Craig with their shirts off or the mall.  
  
Em: well lets go now before they close the store.  
  
Jimmy: Good game, but too bad we beat yall 42-16! ( claps Craig's hand)  
  
Spin: Shut up your bragging and lets go do something.  
  
Sean: like what?  
  
Spin: go to the mall and check out the babes.  
  
Craig: there you go tryin to cheat on Paige again.  
  
Spin: no last time we were on "pause" according to her and I only went out with Ash so she can fulfil   
  
my needs.  
  
Jimmy: what did you two do.  
  
Spin: it's none of your damn business.  
  
Sean: well are we goin or what?  
  
Jimmy: yea lets go now before Spin tells us any more stories about his love life.  
  
All: ahah! ha ha!  
  
(STORY RECAP: Spinner and Paige finally have "it" , Ash is pregnant, but we don't know who the  
  
father is, Spin is dropping some serious hints about his past.)  
  
( Later on that day Paige, Hazel, and Ash are on the net chatting)  
  
Paige Screen name: hottie4lyfe  
  
Hazel Screen name: jimmy's#1gurl  
  
Ash Screen name: mizzunderstood  
  
hottie4lyfe: so what's goin on ash?   
  
mizzunderstood: nuffin my rents are pissed and it's "messing up their marriage."  
  
hottie4lyfe: I would be too, but who is the dad girl? Something your not tellin me.  
  
jimmy's#1gurl: don't bother her too much paige she's under a lot.  
  
hottie4lyfe: I know, but I know it's a Degrassi boy but I need to know who.  
  
mizzunderstood: not now paige later but not now: (  
  
hottie4lyfe: ok but I will find out.  
  
mizzunderstood: g2g guys talk later.  
  
(mizzunderstood has signed offline)  
  
jimmy's#1gurl: she has a lot of problems to deal wit rite now and when the time comes for her to  
  
tell us we'll know. I'm tellin u this as a best friend gurl.  
  
hottie4lye: yea I know ur my girl and all and you wouldn't betray me.  
  
jimmy's#1gurl: gotta go ok but I will talk to you soon. Love ya.  
  
(jimmy's#1gurl has signed off)  
  
Paiges POV: at least I still have my two best girls by my side even if ones pregnant. But I have a  
  
strong feelin somethin isn't right but I will find out hopefully soon.  
  
(Monday morning 3 days until the Spring Fling dance) 


	4. Paternity Test!

Brinnnggg!  
  
Mr. Simpson: quiet down class that was the first bell. I know you can act like my homeroom 10-  
  
207. Mr. Moss will be on the P.A. in a second.  
  
(The whole homeroom quiets down)  
  
Paige: (whispering) Hey Haze. what's up?  
  
Hazel: nothin' but Ash's mom sai-  
  
Mr Moss: (over P.A.) May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? These  
  
are your morning announcements. The JV softball has practice today and coach Spann asks that  
  
you bring all your gear ready to work hard before the championship game tomorrow. Lets give  
  
our ladies some encouragement as the march on to victory. All teachers are reminded to turn in  
  
your Pre- PSAT forms and roster. There's been a lot of talk going on about the Spring Fling  
  
dance. Jimmy and Hazel from 10-207 say "they'll be sure to take home the crowns" " we'll see  
  
about that when me and my date Paige take home the glory" says Spinner from 10- 212. So ask  
  
you can see the competition is getting hot and be sure to cast your vote for the couples after  
  
school in room 112 or 114. That's all for today staff members pass into the halls as students  
  
prepare to go to first period. Have a good day.  
  
Mr. Simpson: Remember to cast your votes!   
  
Paige: you and Jimmy actually said that?  
  
Hazel: really Jimmy said it, but he used my name.  
  
Paige: I can't believe Spin embarrassed you and Jimmy like that even if he was stating the truth.  
  
Hazel: what! Please we are goin to win watch. And you'll be the ones looking crazy while we  
  
will dance all night long with our crowns.  
  
Paige: Jimmy, dance? Please remember the break dancing he totally ripped his pants right down  
  
the middle.  
  
Hazel: all I got to say is stay away from any tanning booths. Remember?  
  
Paige: fine you know what I don't want to even see you from this point on cause you make me  
  
sick!  
  
(Briiinngg 1st per)  
  
Paige's POV: the nerve of that Hazel thinking her and Jimmy will take the crown. Only thing  
  
they'll be taking home is a fair beating. Now to go ask Ash some questions.  
  
Paige: Mr. D where's Ashely?  
  
Mr. D : Something very importan-  
  
Mr. Moss(over P.A.): teachers that have students first period please send a messenger to the  
  
office. Thank you.  
  
Mr. D: well since your standing Paige will you go to the office for me?  
  
Paige: Sure. (She walks to the office and gets a list of some of the ninth grade boys.)  
  
Mr. D: Thanks Paige now have a seat. Quiet down class I have some names to read. If you hear  
  
yours grab your books and head on out not everyone I call is in this class, but I have to call all of  
  
them just in case you see them in the hall and they didn't hear . Gavin, Jimmy, Craig, Sean.  
  
FYI: Craig and Jimmy get out of their seats looking nervously at each other then at Mr. D. They  
  
both walk out the door where they see Spinner and Sean coming out of Spanish class.)  
  
Spin: what in the world is goin on?  
  
Jimmy: I don't know but somethin's up.  
  
Sean: If I get in trouble again Moss will kill me and have me restricted from all end-of the- year  
  
activities. (He sighs)  
  
Craig: maybe where her to get some special award.  
  
Spinner: you must be joking right?  
  
Craig: uh yeah.  
  
Jimmy: here we lets go in and get this over with.  
  
Mr. Decoba: Mr. Moss the boys are here.  
  
Mr. Moss: ok. Come on in boys.  
  
Mr. Moss I called you guys down because Mrs. Kerwin, Ashley's mom called down here today  
  
and informed me that she's pregnant.  
  
All: what!   
  
Mr. Moss: yes she is so her mom is asking that Jimmy, Gavin, Craig, and you Sean come down  
  
to the hospital to get a paternity test.  
  
Craig: are you serious?!  
  
Mr. Moss: I tried to run this school the best way I can! I sponsor safe sex classes and get speakers  
  
to come in and this year a student get pregnant!! I never in my life since the 60's and 70's had to  
  
deal with teen pregnancy! Not even back then was it as bad as it is now. But when we get to the  
  
bottom of this the student responsible for the act will be punished so badly that they will have in  
  
school suspension until 12th grade. Plus you and Ashley will attend parenting class all summer  
  
and after school. And on top of that you can kiss your summer good-bye because if you miss  
  
more than 10 days due to pregnancy that's automatic failure!!! Now I'm sick of looking at all of  
  
you get out get your stuff for home and meet back in the lobby for your escort to the hospital.  
  
Craig: what the hell I didn't even have sex with Ashley.  
  
Jimmy: well we did once but we had protection and it was a long time ago.  
  
Sean: me too but it was a one night thing.  
  
Spinner: I never touched her!  
  
Jimmy: just yesterday you said she fulfilled your needs. So...  
  
Spin: so that doesn't mean we had it.  
  
Sean: there's the escort lets just go to the hospital and get this over with.   
  
Next chap: the gang goes to the hospital and gets their test but it'll take 5 days to process.  
  
Plez review and tell me what u think. (Disclaimer: I don't own any Degrassi The Next  
  
Generation characters or place names only the ones you've never heard of ex: Mr. Moss. 


	5. 30 mins to live

(Chap. 5 the day before the dance) I don't own any Degrassi TNG characters or place names.  
  
Brrrriiingg!  
  
Paige: sixth period almost the end of the day. Hey Terry where's Ash?  
  
Terry: in the counselors office why?  
  
Paige: no time. Thanks Terr.  
  
Paige: Mr. Juarez may I be excused?  
  
Mr. Juarez: you want to miss my Spanish class? We are about to go over present tense, past, and  
  
future. You know you need this.  
  
(Paige using her signature puppy dog eyes)   
  
Mr. Juarez: oh ok. Si senora.  
  
Paige: uh.... de nada?  
  
(The whole class laughs)  
  
Mr. Juarez: try again.  
  
Paige: oh yea gracias.( Under her breath) I got to start studying.  
  
Paige: ah the counselors office. Hi Ms. Goode is the counselor Mrs. MacFarland in?  
  
Ms. Goode: yes, but she's with another student you can have a seat right there if you like.  
  
Ashley: bye Mrs. Mac Farland.  
  
Paige: hey Ash what's going on? And no running away.  
  
Ashley: nothing Paige will you stop bugging me?! Now your pissing me off. (As she walks for  
  
the door she drops a red pamphlet)  
  
Paige: ok drop the tude. Hey Ash you drop-  
  
Ash: what? (Looking furious at paige)  
  
Paige: nothing.  
  
Ash: whatever.  
  
Paige's POV: (reading) "Why not Suicide" a pamphlet designed for teens who want to commit  
  
suicide. Oh No! That's ok Ms. Goode I'll see her later. I gotta go!  
  
Briiinnggg!  
  
Paige: oh hell no time for last period. I'll never catch up to her now.  
  
Sean: that freakin test was so damn bogus.  
  
Jimmy: I know I can't believe Ash called us out like that. I didn't even know she had sex recently  
  
let alone knew she was goin with anybody.  
  
Spinner: I'm just glad there's no more test.  
  
Jimmy: I just can't wait until we find out who the dad is.  
  
(Seventh period brinngggg! )   
  
Hazel: hey Paige.  
  
Paige: no time it's almost time to go home and I need to find Ash.  
  
Brinnggg!   
  
Mr. Halone: that was the late bell class everyone take your seats. That means you too Paige you  
  
can't leave class once the bell rings.  
  
Paige: but-  
  
Mr. H: no buts now sit.  
  
Paige: I hate this stupid class.  
  
Mr. H: what was that?  
  
Paige: I said I love every bit of this class. (w/ a fake grin)  
  
Mr. H: you better have.  
  
Mr. Moss(over P.A.): Ashley Kerwin please report to the main office. Ashley Kerwin to the main  
  
office please.  
  
Paige: oh no she leaving.  
  
Brinngggg!  
  
Mr. H: have a great day. Bring in that homework tomorrow.  
  
Ashleys POV: why should I live? I'm not worthy to live. And he can't even admit it's his! I have  
  
to do it I have to end it all. For both of us. "Click" two bullets is all I need me and him. This  
  
chapter in my life must end. 


	6. Noone saw it coming

Chapter 6 The Final Blow Disclaimer: I don't own any DeGrassi TNG characters, settings, or place  
  
names. Only the ones degrassi tng never uses or owns. Thanks plez Read and Review.  
  
FYI: The Spring Fling dance is now here and someone's about to go down in history.  
  
Hazel (on phone): hey paige when do you want me to come over and do your hair?  
  
Paige: about 15 mins. I got to get my shampoo out. But I need to know what happened to Ash on  
  
yesterday when she was called down.  
  
Hazel: so do I but we'll know sooner or later.  
  
Paige: ok see ya soon.  
  
"Click"  
  
Paige pov: what is going on? Why won't you tell me Ash? I just hope you can handle all this stress.  
  
The Spring Fling Dance is now starting.  
  
Burn playing in the background  
  
Terry yelling: it's loud in here.  
  
Paige: I know. I wish the tunes come down a little.  
  
Hazel: how do they expect us to dance in these dresses and heels?  
  
Paige: only divas can pull it off.  
  
Sean: look at Jimmy with his all white tux on.  
  
Spin: lookin' great my man.  
  
Craig: Mr. Fly himself has entered the building.  
  
Jimmy: yep gotta look fresh for our dance you know.  
  
Hazel: hey Honey looking good as usual.  
  
Jimmy: right back at ya.  
  
Hazel: can you come with me real quick I have something I need you to do.  
  
Craig& Sean looking at each other confused.  
  
Jimmy: Sure.  
  
Hazel and Jimmy walk out the Gym door.  
  
Hazel: follow me to the bathroom.  
  
Jimmy: whatever.  
  
Hazel and Jimmy walk over to a nearby stall and lock the door.  
  
Hazel: don't worry no one uses this bathroom its closed for repairs.  
  
Hazel unzips her dress and hangs it on the stall door coat hanger. Jimmy undoes her bra strap and pulls  
  
it off. Hazel untucks his shirt from his pants and slowly slides them to his ankles showing his boxers.  
  
Her hand into his boxers. She grinds his lap and he enters her. They continue this for about 15 mins until  
  
they get dressed and go back into the dance.  
  
Spinner: took you guys long enough.  
  
Paige: I know what were you two doing?  
  
Hazel: nothin we were at my locker getting my perfume.  
  
Paige: yea ok.  
  
Mr. Simpson: hello evreybody!!  
  
All: hey Mr. Simpson!!  
  
Mr. Simpson: I see yall are ready to party! Down to business in about 5 mins. We'll be announcing the  
  
DeGrassi 2004 King and Queen.  
  
Paige: lets go dance.  
  
Ashley arrives at the dance in her dress, but little do the people of DeGrassi know that time is ticking.   
  
Ash: let me go in through the side gym door and sneak around to the back of the King and Queen  
  
seats.  
  
Mr. Simpson: ok lets get down to business the king and queen titles are as follows.  
  
Ash: who needs a paternity test I know who it is. Down to the very night and hour.  
  
Mr. Simpson: when you hear your name come and sit down in the chairs. King of 2004 is Craig  
  
Manning.   
  
Everyone cheers.  
  
Paige: what oh my gosh we didn't win!  
  
Mr. Simpson: Queen on 2004 is Ashley Kerwin!  
  
Silence falls upon the crowd.  
  
Ashley steps from behind the chair and sits as she is crowned.   
  
Mr. Simpson: lets hear what our royalty have to say.  
  
Craig: thanks to everyone who voted for me and lets party all nite long!!  
  
Ashley: Hello Degrassi(in a cheerful voice). I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me and trust me  
  
they are true. But I bet you didn't know how. On last month I was raped. Not by who but whom.  
  
Jimmy, Craig, Sean and Spinner. I was gang raped in the alley by the Dot. But that pain won't last for  
  
long.   
  
She reaches in her coat pocket and pulls out a revolver. everyone jumps back.  
  
Ash: it's time to go home.   
  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!!!! Jimmy, Hazel, Sean, Paige, Spinner lay dead on the gym floor blood  
  
pouring and gushing from their heads.  
  
Ash: Craig your cut hurt the most since you've been cheating on me for that ho Manny. But now its  
  
time to resolve that.   
  
Bang bang!! Manny and Craig died on the spot. Craig's crown falls to the ground while his cold gray  
  
eyes look up at Ashley and he drops his head.   
  
Ash: Sorry you all had to witness this but it was time to pay up their debts.  
  
BANG!! Ashley's hand fell to her side as her gun dropped and hit the ground. She shot her self in the  
  
heart.   
  
Lesson: you never know what the outcome will be. 


End file.
